


You Need To Survive

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, I am so sorry, Janus Sanders - Freeform, Loceit - Freeform, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, TW Poison, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, major angst, tw death, tw snake, tw vomit, word count: over 1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Everybody goes on a trip to Australia.What will happen?
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	You Need To Survive

“Logan!” Janus shouted as Logan collapsed to the ground, face drawn in pain, clutching his head with both hands as his muscles spasmed and he fought to stay as upright as possible. Logan forced himself to his feet before he fell again, clutching his stomach for a moment before violently throwing up. Hands and bodies fluttered around him, uncertain at what to say or do to remedy the situation they’d landed themselves in. Logan raised his eyes to theirs, his eyes already filled with tears. “ _ Oxyuranus microlepidotus”  _ he whispered, before falling over onto the hard baked earth. 

\--Several hours earlier--

Thomas had just arrived in Australia for Vidcon. It was lighthearted, happy, and free as the sun shone overhead and the waves lapped on the shore. The sides had decided to go out into the wilderness of Queensland and explore. At first, all was happy and all was good. Janus and Logan walked hand in hand, Janus leaning over to ruffle Logan’s hair. Roman chased Patton around, leaping over the rocks on the ground as Roman and Remus’s laughs filled the sky. Logan was on a nonstop rant about the precautions they would have to take to stay safe, about all the animals and plants they would have to be wary of. He was of course teased, but lightly, and everybody made sure to stay safe. 

They stopped on some unknown floodplain, settling down to eat. “Well, this is certainly very enjoyable so far, wouldn’t you say?” Roman said excitedly, sitting criss cross beside Virgil. “Yeah, it’s been great.” Virgil replied sarcastically, though even he had a huge grin on his face, drunk on the freedom of the wild. “This is amazing kiddos!” Patton said phone in hand as he snapped as many pictures as possible. “I am glad you all are having fun then. It would seem that this expedition had been a success!” Logan said brightly, hand still in Janus’s. “Yes, and it seems that since we are all still alive, Remus’s numerous plans were unsuccessful.” Janus said in reply to this, pulling out a bag of granola from his bag as Remus smirked from behind them. They all settled in together, laughing and throwing food at each other as Remus made jokes and Patton took pictures. 

An hour passed, and then they were all lazily lying in the grass, content and secure. Janus was wrapped up in Logan’s arms, and everybody else was nearby. Everything was good and happy, and they were planning to move on soon. It wasn’t until there was a slithering sound heard nearby, and then Logan went rigid, that the trip started to turn bad. Janus sat up, his worried eyes searching Logan for injuries. Everybody else, seeing this, also sat up and the mood began to turn. Janus’s eyes spotted a fangbite in Logan’s side, and then quickly found the brown-green reptile slithering away into the grass. Logan pulled away, face already set into an emotionless mask. Janus, smart and intuitive, quickly sensed the doom. He pulled Logan upright, but not before Logan managed to free himself from Janus’s grip and stand up. 

\--Present Time--

“Janus, what the hell just happened?” Virgil shouted, standing bolt upright, quickly followed by Remus, Patton, and Roman. Janus started to answer, but then Remus cut in. “Contrary to what all of you think, I do listen. Logan’s been bitten! And by the most poisonous snake in the world - an Inland Taipan! Deadly within 30 minutes.” Remus said, throwing his hands up as his voice cracked with sadness. Janus did nothing but silently nod, eyes drifting towards Logan’s unconscious form. Everybody had initially rushed for him, but fell back when they realized the hopelessness. “That’s fanfucking tastic, but do we have any way to cure him?” Virgil said, Patton and Roman agreeing alongside him. Janus said nothing, but took a deep breath as to prepare. 

“My blood.” Janus said quietly. “My blood can cure snake poison of any kind. And I fully plan to give him the blood, regardless of the fact that it will kill me.” 

Shocked silence, loaded with pain and denial, followed his statement. Everybody looked at each other, at a loss, morals raging inside them. It was at this moment that Logan stirred, hand grabbing at his face for his glasses. Everybody whirled, gathering around him. Logan’s eyes opened and he spoke. “No. Janus. Don’t do it. I don’t care if I die. But if you all let him do this…. Don’t do it. PLEASE!!” Logan’s eyes fell shut again and he forced them open, searching for Janus’s face. “Jan, you need to survive, to live. Please, I’m begging you.” Logan pleaded earnestly, body shaking from head to toe. His body was wracked again, even as it became clear his legs and most of his body was paralyzed. His eyes found Janus’s again, and he whispered one last thing. “I love you.” before falling unconscious again. 

Janus turned to the group, eyes pleading, begging with everything he had. "Guys... I cannot live with myself if he dies like this, within my ability to save. "Janus-" Remus and Roman began to simultaneously say, but Virgil cut them off. "We don't have time to dispute. Janus, decide now and decide quickly. He doesn't have much time." Virgil said, eyes telling nothing. Patton nodded his agreement, mouth opening to say something, just as Logan began to seize up and choke. Janus whirled, looking down at Logan.“NO!!! NO NO NO THIS CAN’T HAPPEN!!! NO!!” Janus screamed, bringing Logan’s body close to him. In his heart, he realized that it was too late. At this point, Logan was beyond the point of life. Tears freely fell down Janus’s cheeks as he searched his mind for anything,  **_anything,_ ** to keep Logan’s heart beating. Words were thrown about behind him as Virgil raged, pain filling him, and as Patton’s eyes filled with tears and his whole body shook. Roman was no longer laughing, barely given the time to process what just happened. Instead, he was standing by himself in shock, Remus by his side. Remus had a wild storm of grief inside him, but on the outside it was only shown by his face - covered in grief, contorting to keep the tears in. 

Finally, the moment came. Logan’s heart stopped. At this point, Janus had lost his voice and he did nothing but protect Logan’s body with his own, saying nothing, doing nothing, silent sobs wracking him. Everybody sat down around him, quietly showing him solidarity in their grief. They formed a circle around their fallen friend as the sun began to fade from view and the sky began to darken. And with the disappearance of the sun came the disappearance of happiness, pain chasing its tail around them. Nothing was said, for words were insignificant and unimportant. Tears were shed, and words were hurled to the sky. But for ages, everybody refused to move, stoic in their grief and stubborn in their mourning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. 
> 
> Leave any thoughts in the comments!


End file.
